Frozen
by Art Witch - Aka Mizu
Summary: Episode 44. What would have happened if Kaito arrived a little too late. Sad, sorry... Still good  I hope  One shot.


**I've felt sad; so homesick as of late. I decided to write a sad story. To get me in a sadder mood, I'm listening to 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood over and over again (just until I finish this fic) and towards the end, I'll listen to 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. I don't own the songs; nor do I own Mermaid Melody… Don't hate me. This is from episode 44, in case you were wondering. If it doesn't make sense watch the episode. At first, it's the exact same (with dialogue a bit different) but the end is sadder. Sorry… don't hate me!**

**Frozen**

**One shot**

Kaito was worried. Lucia hadn't come home. Where was she? She had been so worried about making an obento for him… Was she trying to deliver it?

"I'm going," he told Hanon and Rina. He grabbed his snowboard and headed out to find Lucia.

Lucia trudged through the thick snow. She had to find Kaito. "Ugh!" she cried as she tripped over something. She moved some snow to see a dead rooster. "A rooster? The snow must've reached roof top then…" She continued on, even though she was freezing cold. Lucia felt her body weaken. She had to keep going! She looked around. There was no one coming. She sighed before letting herself fall into the cold snow. She felt tears come to her eyes: she failed…

The snow engulfed her body. "So cold…" she gasped as she shivered. Her tears froze on her cheeks. "Kaito…"

"Wait, Kaito!" Rina called after the orange haired boy as he hurried off on his snowboard. Kaito turned to face the green haired mermaid.

"What?" he shouted, angry to be stalled from finding Lucia.

"We're coming with you!" Hanon called. Rina grabbed her green coat as Hanon grabbed her aqua coat.

"Fine," Kaito agreed, "We might find her faster that way."

Rina and Hanon agreed that it would be quicker if they split up from Kaito. They also did that because it might be better if they ran into a water demon. They suspected one of them was behind it.

Kaito noticed that he never saw any of his snow board tracks. That was how fast the snow was falling…

Kaito spun around. No sign of Lucia…

"What's going on over there?" Hanon pointed to a faint light in the distance. Rina examined the light.

"Do you suppose it's a water demon?"

"I think so…"

"Then let's go!" Rina ran towards the light. Hanon followed close behind.

Maria cackled wickedly. "With this book, I am invincible!" She held the book up high, still chanting the words to make it snow harder.

"STOP!" Hanon and Rina (in Idol form) cried.

Maria laughed. "Ah, Mermaid Princesses! You've come to stop me; but you won't. I am too powerful!"

Hanon frowned. "You're behind this? We should've known! Making it snow this hard, making them cancel the ski trip: that's just unforgivable!"

Rina nodded to support Hanon.

Maria started chanting a spell. A powerful storm passed, hitting the Mermaid Princesses head on. "AHHH!" Hanon shouted. Maria laughed.

Rina grabbed the aqua haired girl and dragged her away. Maria didn't see this.

The pale blonde smiled in pleasure. "You're snowmen!" She laughed, pointing to the snowmen that she'd created. She thought these were the mermaids. She set down her book to laugh more. Hippo, who'd been there the whole time, came into view. Upon seeing the book, he smiled and picked it up. Maria was still laughing. "Try to sing in that outfit!"

"Gladly," Rina said, teasingly.

"What?" Maria spun around to see Rina and Hanon standing back to back in Idol form.

"You never turned us into snowmen."

"Well, no matter. With this book –"she lifted her arms, but to her dismay, the book was gone! "Wait! My book! My magic book!"

"Magic book?" Hanon asked Rina. Rina just shrugged.

Maria sweat dropped. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" They started to sing. "Love Shower Pitch!" They cried in unison, pointing. "How about an encore?"

"AGH!" Maria vanished. The snow stopped falling.

Kaito looked for Lucia. He was looking in the opposite direction when he passed the pink light. He didn't notice it.

A few hours later, he came across the light again. "Lucia, could it be you're buried under there?" the light was fainter than before, but he could still see it. Kaito hurried over to Lucia.

He parked his snow board. He knelt down and started to dig. He realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the gloves. He had to pull them off, even at the risk of frost bite. Lucia's whole body was down there; what were his hands? He had to get to Lucia… His heart was pounding as he dug as fast as he could.

He finally uncovered her body. The shell necklace stopped glowing because she wasn't in trouble any more. "Lucia!" he cried, lifting her frail body. "Her body… It's as cold as ice…" he held her limp body close to him. "Just wait a sec, Lucia," he told her as he carved an igloo with his snow board.

He held her body close to him. "She needs warmth…" he unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. He took off his own jacket and put it on Lucia. He pulled her body closer. He needed her to wake up. He had a flash back to all the times he'd held Lucia, all the funny things she'd done, the serious ones… He thought about how much he loved Lucia. "Lucia…. Wake up! LUCIA!" he screamed. He expected her to wake up. It felt like she was supposed to. But, she didn't…

He looked at her pale, colorless face. A thought crossed his mind. "No, Kaito. Don't think of _her_!" He told himself. But for some reason, he couldn't get the mermaid off his mind. This was about Lucia, he reminded himself. Then he realized the truth: the honest truth. He looked at the frozen Lucia as he realized _she _WAS the mermaid. "NO!" he shouted. Was he going to lose both in one day? He couldn't stand that idea.

He felt hot tears streaming down his face. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

The sun was barely up. Rina and Hanon were worried. They hadn't seen Kaito since last night. Had he found Lucia? "Hanon! Hanon, wake up!" Rina exclaimed, shaking her friend. Hanon was reluctant. Finally, Rina got the girl up.

"What?" Hanon yawned.

"Have you seen Kaito?" Hanon shook her head and gave a loud yawn. "How about Lucia?" Hanon shook her head. "UGH!" Rina cried, "They're nowhere!"

Rina, who was panicking decided to go see for herself. Hanon got up to go with her. Hippo followed loyally. "I hope Lucia-san is okay…" Hippo said sadly.

"So do I, Hippo," Rina said in the same sad voice.

"We all do…" Hanon said, with the heart breaking tone the others used.

Kaito started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly. He felt the cold, lump that was Lucia. He looked down at her. Tears came to his eyes. "Lucia…?" he begged her to wake up. "PLEASE!" Tears poured down his face onto Lucia's face.

"Kaito?" he looked up and saw Rina walking towards him with Hanon close on her heels. Hippo was waddling close by.

Kaito coughed through tears. Finally words found their way out of his mouth. "Lucia… she… she won't…. she hasn't…." He couldn't finish - he had a break down.

"Kaito, is she…?" Rina knelt down and pressed her fingers to Lucia's temples. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Hanon asked, alarmed.

The words would hurt Rina, they would hurt Hanon. They would be awful to Hippo.

"She's…. _dead._"

The words were murder to Kaito.

"Hanon, Rina?"

"Yes, Kaito?" Rina responded.

"Lucia was a mermaid…" It was no question.

"Yes…" Rina nodded.

"So?" Hanon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys mermaids?"

"Yes," Hanon admitted.

"Were you special?"Kaito asked, wondering why Lucia was more than different.

"Yes; we're Mermaid Princesses." Rina said. "Lucia was of the North Pacific and was the Pink Pearl Princess."

"That's why she liked pink…." Kaito clenched his fist. Why didn't he realize this sooner? "And you?"

"I'm Rina of the North Atlantic. I hold the Green Peal. My best friend is Noelle, of the Arctic Ocean. She holds the Deep Blue Pearl. Her twin sister, Karen, the Purple Pearl Princess, is of the Antarctic."

"I'm Hanon, Aqua Pearl of the South Atlantic. Coco is the Yellow Pearl Princess of the South Pacific. As for Sara… she's the Orange Pearl of the Indian Ocean. She destroyed everything. It's her fault the tidal wave that killed your parents occurred."

"So, she killed my parents, but she also brought Lucia into my life?"

Hanon nodded.

Kaito's fist clenched tighter. "I can't believe Lucia's really gone…" If Kaito lost one more person, he'd go emo.

The funeral was quick. All the mermaids had gathered to put Lucia in the sea. Hanon and Rina helped get her down to the castle. Of course, Kaito couldn't go down there, so the mermaids had a memorial place for her. He hung his head.

"Lucia… I love you…" He pressed his palms to his lips. "Good bye…." He said, letting the tears fall. He picked up the pink rose he'd brought. "For you…" He lost the people closest to him twice. The first time, it was to the sea – because a princess. This time who he lost _was _of the sea _and _was a princess. He pounded his leg. He bit his lip until it bled.

He silently got up and left. He had nowhere to go… nothing to do…

He passed the beach. People were still happy – it made him mad. Lucia's dead, and you people are celebrating! He wanted to yell. He wanted to destroy everything.

"Kaito!" he turned to see his friends running towards him. "Want to surf with us?"

Kaito scowled. "Never; I will NEVER surf again!" He started to run.

"Wait, Kaito!" He ran towards Kaito. "Don't you want to clear your head?"

"I can't… It only reminds me of her _more_." He cried into his hands.

"I see… I'm sorry. You were the greatest…. It's a shame."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then!" Kaito shouted, snapping. It was the angriest anyone's ever heard him.

Kaito ran off, wishing to see Lucia. But that would never happen.

Kaito sat at the old piano. He cleared his throat and started to play random notes. Of course, he had paper and a pen out. He played the saddest, most heartbroken song of the time. He wrote it down. He continued playing through tears. He wrote it! He replayed it. The second time, he was sad. The third time, he played through broken sobs.

He couldn't take it. He wandered to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife. It wasn't large, but it was still a knife. He sliced his arm. It bled. He sliced more. He cried harder. "It's my fault you're dead! LUCIA!" he thought of his dead mermaid… his fault… everything was because of…_him_.

Kaito's song was titled 'Death of Love'. It became famous in time. The hole in Kaito's heart never shrunk. In fact, it probably grew larger. He couldn't surf, because it reminded him of Lucia and surfing usually made him feel better.

He thought of her short, dirty blonde hair, her big brown eyes. He thought of her long blonde hair in pig tails, her big blue eyes, her pink tail. He thought of his love for her.

It was truly the death of love. She was eternally frozen.

The End

**Okay, towards the end, I listened to 'What About Now' By Daughtry (I don't own it.)**

**Hope you liked it and please don't be mad at me. Guess what? I feel happier! Right… happier after writing a depressing story… Yup.. So you know what to do. **


End file.
